pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alison Hawthorne Deming
Alison Hawthorne Deming (born 1946) is an American poet and essayist . Life Born in Hartford, Connecticut, Deming is a descendant of Nathaniel Hawthorne. She graduated in 1983 with an M.F.A. in Writing from Vermont College, and then was a Wallace Stegner Fellow at Stanford University. She was a Fellow at the Fine Arts Work Center, Provincetown, Massachusetts. Career She worked in health care for 15 years.Alison Hawthorn Deming b. 1946, Poetry Foundaton She taught at the University of Southern Maine.http://mainehumanities.org/podcast/archives/290 In 1997, she was visiting Writer, at the University of Hawai’i. In 1999, she was Lecturer at Center for the American West.http://www.centerwest.org/events/distlecturer/bio.php She has taught at the University of Arizona since 1980. Alison Hawthorne Deming, Academy of American Poets She lives near Aqua Caliente Hill in Tucson, Arizona. Her daughter is artist Lucinda Bliss.Bio, Media and News, Alison Hawthorne Deming. Recognition * 1998 Finalist, PEN Center West Award for Creative Nonfiction, for The Edges of the Civilized World * 1995 Poetry Fellowship, National Endowment for the Arts * 1994 Walt Whitman Award (selected by Gerald Stern). * 1993 Pushcart Prize (nonfiction), Pushcart Press * 1992 Gertrude B. Claytor Memorial Award, Poetry Society of America, New York, NY * 1990 Poetry Fellowship, National Endowment for the Arts Publications Poetry *''Science, and other poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1994. ISBN 978-0-8071-1914-3 *''Girls in the Jungle: What Does it Take for a Woman to Survive as an Artist?'' (chapbook/poster). Tucson, AZ: Kore Press, 1995. ISBN 978-1-888553-02-4 *''The Monarchs: A poem sequence''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1997. ISBN 978-0-8071-2230-3 *''Rehearsal Space for War''. Tucson, AZ: Kore Press, 2003. *''Genius Loci''. New York: Penguin, 2005. ISBN 978-0-14-303520-6 *''Rope''. New York: Penguin, 2009. ISBN 978-0-14-311636-3 Non-fiction *''Temporary Homelands. New York: Mercury House, 1994. ISBN 978-1-56279-062-2'' *''The Edges of the Civilized World: A journey in nature and culture''. New York: St. Martin's Press / Picador USA, 1998. ISBN 978-0-312-19543-4 *''Writing the Sacred into the Real''. Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 2001. *''Field Notes on Hands''. Deer Island, ME: Haystack Mountain School of Crafts (Monograph Series #21), 2007. url=http://www.haystack-mtn.org/monographs.php }} Edited *''Poetry of the American West: A Columbia anthology. New York: Columbia University Press, 1996. ISBN 0-231-10386-7 '' *''The Colors of Nature: Essays on culture, identity and the natural world'' (edited with Lauret E. Savoy). Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 2002. ISBN 978-1-57131-267-9 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Alison Hawthorne Deming, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 30, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Alison Hawthorne Deming profile & 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets * "The Dream of a Moral Life", UA Poetry Center '' * Alison Hawthorne Deming b. 1946 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Alison Hawthorne Deming at YouTube * "Poet Alison Hawthorne Deming on What Nature Teaches -- If We Listen", August 16, 2008, ''On Earth ;Books *Alison Hawthorne Deming at Amazon.com ;About *Alison Hawthorne Deming at Kore Press * Alison Hawthorne Deming Official website. Category:People from Hartford, Connecticut Category:Vermont College of Fine Arts alumni Category:Stanford University alumni Category:University of Arizona faculty Category:University of Hawaii faculty Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American poets Category:American women writers